Miss You Too
by Zahra Amelia
Summary: "Kau tahu Kyu aku begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini entah sudah berapa lama kita tak merasakannya. Tidur sambil berpelukan hingga pagi menjelang lalu saling menggoda satu sama lain, kau yang merajuk padaku atau sebaliknya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama bukan Kyu?". KyuMin/BL/OS/SEQUEL/DLDR.


Miss You Too

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Length : Oneshot

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Absurd, Monotone Story, Failed Romance, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Pagi yang begitu cerah. Udara pagi yang begitu sejuk. Sinar matahari bersinar hangat dan mengintip malu-malu dari balik jendela kamar. Tapi kedua makhluk ber_gender_ sama itu masih terlelap dengan posisi saling berpelukan, begitu nyaman seolah-olah tidak terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang sudah memanggil mereka untuk segera bangun.

_Namja ____petite_ itu sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Pun merasa aneh ketika merasakan tubuhnya yang sulit untuk digerakan, seperti ada beban yang menahan pinggangnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan retinanya dengan sinar matahari yang menyusup kedalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak kaget saat _foxy eyes_nya menangkap sosok _namja_ tampan yang sedang terlelap sambil memeluknya. Mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali demi memastikan jika sosok tersebut adalah nyata dan bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Mencubit pipi _chubby_nya pelan dan sedikit meringis ketika merasakan perih akibat ulahnya.

'Bukan mimpi, jika mimpi pasti tidak terasa sakit kan! Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun -sosok _namja_ tampan tersebut- bisa tertidur disini lagi? Jangan-jangan dia tertidur sambil berjalan.' Monolog _namja ____petite_ itu dalam hati.

Sungmin -nama _namja ____petite_ itu- mengernyitkan dahinya heran sambil terus memandang kekasihnya, menerka-nerka bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tertidur dikamarnya, disampingnya sambil memeluknya. Dia menghela nafas pelan ketika tak menemukan satupun alasan yang tepat kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap aneh sejak semalam.

Tidak sadarkah kelinci berbulu rubah ini jika kekasihnya itu tengah merindukannya.

.

.

.

Senyum yang begitu hangat dan lembut terpatri di wajah Sungmin ketika melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang mengganggu di benaknya karena yang sekarang ingin dia lakukan hanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun, tenggelam dalam pesona _namja _tampan namun _evil _itu. Kyuhyunnya tertidur begitu lelap, hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun bahkan terasa menerpa wajahnya.

Sungmin begitu merindukan sosok Kyuhyun, bohong jika dia tidak senang ketika mendapati Kyuhyun yang tertidur disampingnya dan memeluknya erat. Dia begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia tidur dipelukan hangat kekasihnya. Salahkan saja jadwal mereka yang begitu padat dan kamar mereka yang sekarang terpisah membuat mereka semakin sulit untuk bertemu meski Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupa untuk menelepon atau sekedar mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadanya tapi tetap saja rasanya begitu berbeda.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan wajah terlelap Kyuhyun yang begitu mempesona, Sungmin terus memandang lekat kekasihnya. Mengagumi wajah tampan Kyuhyun, wajah yang dibingkai oleh alis yang tegas, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, mata obsidianyang tajam ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, bibir tebal namun begitu _kissable, _pipi yang sekarang nampak lebih berisi dengan sedikit bekas jerawat namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

Tangan Sungmin perlahan terulur membelai pipi Kyuhyun, merasakan kehangatan familiar yang menjalar ke tubuhnya ketika jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan kulit putih pucat tersebut. Jari-jari nakalnya kini berada di bulu mata Kyuhyun -memainkannya, terkikik kecil ketika merasakan betapa lembut dan lentiknya bulu mata Kyuhyun, 'mata ini selalu menatapku'.

Sungmin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya kemudian menggesekan hidung mungilnya ke hidung mancung Kyuhyun, 'nafas ini adalah nafasku'. Menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya sebelum tatapannya terfokus pada bibir Kyuhyun. Ia begitu merindukan bibir itu, bibir yang terkadang mengucapkan kata-kata _snarky _atau _chessy, _bibir yang selalu menyanyikan _lullaby, _bibir yang selalu mengecupnya dengan lembut dan mesra.

Jari telunjuk Sungmin membelai bibir bawah Kyuhyun perlahan, menikmati bagaimana tekstur bibir tersebut. Sungmin perlahan-lahan mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, menggigit bibirnya ragu dengan apa yang akan dia perbuat, menutup matanya perlahan namun kesadarannya seolah-olah mengambil alih ketika jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti bahkan dia bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia segera menjauhkan wajahnya yang kini telah dihiasi rona merah jambu. Mengumpat pelan dalam hati ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja akan dia lakukan.

'Bodoh, apa yang kulakukan? Seperti pencuri saja.'

"Kenapa berhenti Ming?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Sungmin.

"Eh...K-Kyu kau sudah bangun, ya sejak kapan k-kau?" bola mata Sungmin membulat dan sedikit tergagap saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Ming, kenapa kau berhenti dan tidak jadi menciumku?" Seringai tipis kini tercetak dibibir Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti menggodaku Kyu~. Jadi sejak tadi kau sudah bangun dan berpura-pura tidur." Sungmin cemberut dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Hahhh...bagaimana aku tidak terbangun jika ada seseorang yang menatap lekat wajah tampanku, bahkan orang itu dengan seenaknya menyentuh wajahku ini. Jika kekasihku tahu dia pasti marah." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan menaikturunkan kedua alisnya bermaksud menggoda Sungmin.

"Hei siapa 'orang itu' apa aku mengenalnya Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Sungmin membulatkan _foxy eyes_nya, menatap Kyuhyun polos.

"Tentu saja kau mengenalnya _hyung_, kau bahkan mengenalnya dengan sangat baik."

Sungmin tertawa pelan, ia tau bahwa dialah orang yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. "Jadi aku mengenalnya dengan baik? Lalu bisa kau jelaskan seperti apa orang itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya dan menatap Sungmin begitu hangat. "Dia tampan, manis, cantik dan _cute._ Senyumnya menawan, begitu hangat dan cerah melebihi sinar matahari pagi. Matanya begitu indah dan jernih membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya terjerat dan terperosok jatuh kedalamnya. Dia begitu lembut seperti kapas. Dia juga orang yang sulit untuk ditebak, terkadang ia begitu dewasa tapi terkadang ia juga polos dan mudah dibodohi seperti anak-anak. Dia pekerja keras, pendiam, profesional, ia sering sekali membuatku khawatir karena begitu memaksakan dirinya. Dia sering membuatku kesal dan cemburu karena terlalu dekat dengan _yeoja _ataupun _hyungdeul_. Sensitif dan begitu tertutup. Begitu penyabar dan mencintai kerapian. Dia orang yang bisa diandalkan dan begitu peduli terhadap orang lain. _Hyungdeul_ bilang dia orang yang membosankan. Hidupnya begitu sistematis. Dia salah satu korban kejahilanku. Maniak _pink, the king of musical_, _the king of aegyo_, suaranya begitu lembut seperti _ice cream, _jago bermain gitar, _fashion terrorist_, _multi talented, _dan ia juga sangat menyukai _wine._"

Sungmin balas tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun, pipi _chubby_nya kini dihiasi rona merah jambu. "Kau bahkan lebih mengenalnya dibanding aku Kyu, sepertinya aku memang mengenalnya. Kau tenang saja aku tak akan marah padanya."

"Kau memang mengenalnya Ming dan tentu saja kau tak akan bisa marah padanya." Kyuhyun tertawa dan menyentil pelan hidung Sungmin.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam, menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka, memandang wajah masing-masing, saling menatap dalam begitu tenggelam kedalam indahnya manik mata satu sama lain.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-_ah._" Sungmin memecahkan kesunyian. Sebenarnya ada pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"Mmh..." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan menjawab panggilan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini?" Sungmin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganggu benaknya.

"Menurutmu, _hyung_?"

"_Aishh_..kenapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku, menyebalkan." Sungmin kembali cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut Ming atau aku akan menciummu." Obsidian Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Salahmu yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku! Atau kau tertular Yesung _hyung_ Kyu? Kau tanpa sadar berjalan saat tidur lalu masuk kekamarku dan tertidur disini._ Omona _jadi bukan hanya _aegyo_ku saja yang menular padamu tapi kebiasaan Yesung _hyung_pun kini menular padamu."

"Kau lucu sekali _chagiya_ mana mungkin kebiasaan Yesung _hyung_ menular padaku dan apa-apan itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan _aegyo,_ bahkan aku membenci _gwiyomi_." Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar analisa konyol Sungmin, _see_ Sungminnya kadang memang polos seperti anak-anak.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau memang sering bertingkah _cute_ Kyu, kau bahkan sering mengambil _selca_ dengan pose yang _cute_. Tidak heran jika sekarang banyak yang mengatakan kau cocok menjadi _uke_, bagaimana jika kita bertukar posisi tuan Cho~~?" Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ya hapus ide gila yang bersarang dikepala cantikmu itu Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin horor dan menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"_Wae? _bukankah MinKyu _couple_ juga terdengar bagus atau SungHyun _couple_ sepertinya menarik juga." Sungmin semakin gencar menggoda Kyuhyun.

"_Aish..._kau menyebalkan Sungmin _hyung._" Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin.

"_Aigooo Kyuhyunnie_ sedang merajuk sepertinya." Sungmin tertawa kencang, ia begitu puas bisa menggoda kekasihnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Kyuhyun, menyesap wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Betapa dia begitu merindukan kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"..."

"Kyu."

"..."

"Kau tahu Kyu aku begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini entah sudah berapa lama kita tak merasakannya. Tidur sambil berpelukan hingga pagi menjelang lalu saling menggoda satu sama lain, kau yang merajuk padaku atau sebaliknya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama bukan Kyu?" Sungmin terkekeh geli ketika mengingat _moment_nya bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya namun ia masih enggan untuk menyahutinya. Dia ingin lebih banyak lagi mendengar isi hati Sungmin, bagaimanapun Sungmin lebih menyukai memendam apa yang dia rasa sendirian dibanding mengungkapkannya seperti saat ini. Jarang-jarang Sungminnya bersikap seperti ini, begitu terbuka.

Sungmin semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia tersenyum lembut mendapati kekasihnya yang kini tengah merajuk padanya, ia menggesekan hidungnya di punggung Kyuhyun membuat tubuh namja tinggi itu sedikit menegang.

"_Nae_ _Kyuhyunnie_ _bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo_." Dadanya berdebar pelan dan begitu hangat setelah mengungkapkan perasaan rindunya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kehangatan yang begitu menyenangkan menjalar ke dada Kyuhyun, ia melepaskan pelukan Sungmin lalu membalikan tubuhnya perlahan menghadap Sungmin setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sungmin kepadanya. Kyuhyun menatap dalam Sungmin, mengelus pipinya perlahan sebelum membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"_Nado bogoshipo chagiya_. Kau tahu kenapa aku sampai tertidur disini? Itu karena aku begitu merindukanmu Ming, merindukan semua hal tentang dirimu." Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman yang begitu hangat dan dalam di kening Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman hangat Kyuhyun dikeningnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memandang wajah Sungmin, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu tau kelemahanku? Bahkan kau bisa sesantai itu mengungkapkannya sementara jantungku bedebar kencang dan nyaris lepas rasanya."

"Karena aku memang merindukanmu Kyu dan aku mencintaimu _nae_ _Kyuhyunie_, sangat. Lagipula aku ini _namja _berusia 27 tahun Kyu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun polos dan mengusap lembut rambutnya, tak lupa senyum yang begitu manis dia berikan kepada Kyuhyun hingga memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, lucu.

"K-kau, ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin." Tangan Kyuhyun langsung menarik tengkuk Sungmin sebelum semakin memajukan wajahnya, mengikis jarak diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit sebelum kedua belah bibir itu kembali bertaut lembut.

Kedua kelopak mata Sungmin terutup saat bibir Kyuhyun kembali menyapa lembut bibirnya, merasakan betapa lembut, kenyal, manis dan lembabnya bibir Kyuhyun. Bibir yang selalu membuatnya melayang dan kehilangan akal sehat.

Mereka terus berciuman mesra, saling melumat dan memagut lembut bibir pasangan masing-masing tanpa ada nafsu yang ada hanya keinginan untuk menunjukan seberapa besar rindu yang mereka rasakan lewat ciuman tersebut.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, jarinya perlahan mengusap _saliva_ yang tertinggal dibibir Sungmin yang kini memerah pekat. "Aku juga mencintaimu Ming, sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kau satu-satunya dan kau harus mempercayai itu."

.

.

.

Ah pagi yang begitu indah, terutama untuk Cho Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya Lee Sungmin. Biarkanlah mereka saling melepas rindu yang terpendam selama ini. Hanya perlu kejujuran maka semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik bukan?

END.

Anyyeong haseo Zahra imnida, bangapta yeorobun ^^

Untuk yang meminta sequel dari Miss You So Badly ataupun bagi yang berkunjung untuk membaca semoga bisa dinikmati. Saya tau ini FAILED ROMMANCE dan mengandung unsur 3M (Membosankan, Menggelikan dan Memuakan). Tapi memang hanya sebatas inilah kemampuan saya dalam menulis, harap dimaklumi. Saya bukan author, saya hanya fangirl yang sangat mencintai Sungmin dan KyuMin dan mencoba untuk menuangkan delusi yang berkeliaran dikepala saya menjadi sebuah tulisan. Saya tahu FF yang saya buat masih begitu banyak kekurangan oleh karena itu mohon bimbingannya kepada chinggudeul sekalian.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca bahkan mereview FF saya sebelumnya, Miss You So Badly ataupun My Boyfriend Is GuMingho. Jujur saya tidak menyangka mendapat respon yang hangat dari chinggudeul sekalian ^^

Untuk :

**KobayashiAde, deviyanti137, WineShipper, cloudswan, Najika bunny, Phia89, pumpkinsparkyumin, Zen Liu, Chella-KMS, ayachi casey, MelodyKyu, Guest, NaneumKyuMin, winecouple, WineKyuMin137, kyumin137, fonami-kyuminelf, sissy, Sira, Park Heeni, Crimson Wine, dan Adelia santi.**

Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya di ff Miss You So Badly ^^

Untuk :

**WineShipper, Cho Na Na, Chella-KMS, Zen Liu, GaemGyu137, WineKyuMin137, Serina Park, ayachi casey, abilhikmah, Park Heeni, SJfFar, farla 23, Guest, Kyumin joyer, yechan8, sissy, fariny, winecouple, Kyutaminieya, Crimson Wine, Adelia santi, Indah Mirahati137, Najika bunny, dan nova137  
**

Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya di ff My Boyfriend Is GuMingho ^^

Bagi yang bertanya kenapa saya menggunakan judul GuMingho, itu karena Hennim disalah satu acara menyebutkan bahwa Sungmin itu cantik seperti Rubah yang menyesatkan. Oleh karena itulah saya berinisiatif menggunakannya untuk judul FF smut pertama saya. Memang isi cerita dan ff mungkin tidak singkron, tapi bagi saya melihat Sungmin yang begitu mudah dekat dengan wanita kemudian menyesatkan mereka kedalam pesonanya dan membuat Kyuhyun cemburu itulah poinnya hehehehe.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih.

RnR?


End file.
